10 Times Piston Cup Racers proved they are awesome
Piston Cup Racers are awesome, we get that. But this top 10 really proves how awesome Piston Cup Racers can get! 10. 2012 Heartland 500. When Lightning McQueen photo-bombed a fan selfie Since the time he pushed The King across the finish line Lightning McQueen won the hearts of many fans (and ladies). After Lightning McQueen won the 2012 Heartland 500, A fan named Charlotte Henderson (not related to Robert, Kyle (real name of Henderson of Cars: The Video Game) or J.K.) was taking a selfie. But what she did not expect at all was to have the number one racer sneak into the photo smiling. Transcript Charlotte: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! LAURA (Charlotte's friend) LOOK AT THIS! JUST SEE! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN HAS SNUCK INTO MY SELFIE! Laura: OH MY GOD! NO WAY! Charlotte: I KNOW RIGHT! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN KNOWS ME! (in the distance.) Lightning: Ha ha, looks like she found out! I love my fans. Mater: Photo-bombed, Charlotte! (Blows horn) WEE-HEE! 9. 2003 Nitroade 400. When Floyd Mulvhill surprised a little girl at her house After Floyd hit the poor girl whit his on tire after he hit the wall he apologized in the best way possible, by surprising her at her house! Not to mention he met with the girl's uncle, 1970's and early 1980's Piston Cup and CARCA racer David Palmer. Transcript Kori: It's 5 pm in New York City, Floyd and I had been tracking the fan and it turns out she lives here with her parents and uncle. So Floyd what do you think? Floyd: I think it's fair enough that she an apology and gets some gifts from me and my wife. I also hear her uncle was a former CARCA racer of the 1970's. Should be interesting don't you think? Kori: Yeah. Floyd: I think we are here now. (Floyd knocks on the door five times and Lisa's dad opens it) Kori: Five knocks on the door. Let's see what pops up... Floyd: Hello there. Lisa's dad: Hello. Wait... is this Floyd Mulvhill? You know, Gasprin guy? Floyd: Yes I am. Lisa's dad: Wow! My daughter will be very happy to see you. David Palmer: Hello Floyd. Floyd Mulvhill: Hello. David Palmer? Are you actually the 1970's racer for Tow Cap? David Palmer: Yes! Floyd Mulvhill: I heard about your niece and I felt really bad about it. I wanted to give her an apology so please take these sweets! Oh and don't forget this Gasprin hood ache relief for your mom. Lisa's dad: Thank you! my mom does have pains nowadays and this is really helpful. 8. 1989 Copper Canyon 400. When Andrew Axler helped out an elderly lady (1919 Cadillac) in the heat The Copper Canyon Speedway is infamous for heat. Andrew Axler saw a 71 year old Ford named Lucy and helped her out by alerting Piston Cup officials that she needed an umbrella. Lucy did get the umbrella and Andrew came to check on her every couple laps. Transcript Spike: An old lady is burning! (Andrew Team Radio) Andrew: Chief, an old lady is (Yee) burning! (No team radio, just racers talking) Lady: Hello, Andrew! Andrew: Some ice water will do. (Puts ice water in the top of the Cadillac) Lady: Thanks, Andrew! Andrew: No problem, sir! The King: Woah, that was cool! Luke: In fact, King, it should be better that I was known for being your first team member in 1967. Roger: Then I joined in 1968. The King: Cool facts, Luke and Roger! 7. 1986 Washington 350. When Cole Speedland celebrated his victory by doing 2 backflips Cole Speedland entertained everyone when he did two BACKFLIPS off a small ramp after he won. An unforgettable moment that even Pinkie and Spike were speechless. Transcript Cole: Watch this. (Cole does two backflips in a row without a problem) Cole: IS THAT FREAKING COOL OR WHAT, PEOPLE! The King: That was cool, kid. Roger: THAT WAS BETTER THAN EVER! Don: WOO! Misti: YEAH! Murray: OH MY GOD, I NEED TO LEARN THIS! Ernie: I am speechless. Tom: Same. Claude: DO IT AGAIN! Cole: Ok if you say so Claude! (Cole does two more back flips in a row with ease) All Racers: WOW! Claude: HELL YEAH! Roger: THAT WAS AWESOME! Right, Richard? The King: You're right chief? Jonathan: Yeah whatever I think The King will do better. Stupid Cole! Tom: Nah Johnny (nickname of Jonathan Melter), you just jealous you cant do it by Cole can. Jonathan: GRRR! (Jonathan hits Tom) Tom: ARGH! (Tom flipped 13 times and landed upside down) Jonathan: Take that, (Serbia Strong)! 6. 2013 Gasprin 400. When Rex Revler sang an entire song dedicated to Gask Its. Rex: I WON! GASK-ITS! THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS! IT'S A GOOD TIME TO EAT COOKIES! BUT IT'S SO NICE TO BE AROUND, WHEN GASK-ITS IS AROUND! YAY! WOO-HOO! YEAH! TAKE THAT LIGHTNING! I (Popeye toot) WON THIS RACE BABY! YEAH! WOO-HOO! GASK-ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK-ITS ALL YOU CAN EAT! GASK-ITS BEST COOKIES THAT EXIST! GASK ITS THE BEST SPONSOR OF THE WORLD! GASK ITS YOU WILL LOVE IT! GASK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! TAKE THAT LIGHTNING! I WON! OH YEAH! I FREAKING WON MAN! Lightning: That was crazy! Luigi: Mama mia, worse than triggered! Cal: Oh man! This is gonna give me nightmares FOREVER! Bobby Swift: Geez! Brick: OH MY GOD! Jimmy: Just no! AGH! (faints) Tommy: (9x Popeye Toots)! Lightning: THIS KILLED MY EAR! 5. 1982 Copper Canyon 400. When Bill Brady gave pizza to Pinkie and Spike and other racers Let's not forget when Bill "Freaky" Brady give pizza to Pinkie Pie and Spike! Pinkie said it was the best pizza ever. Transcript Bill: Pizza for you, Pinkie and Spike! Pinkie and Spike: YAY! (They eat slices) Pinkie: This is the best pizza ever! Bill: Where's Andrew and the rest of the racers, though? Andrew: We're here. The King: This looks like a good time to eat! Roger: SO WHY NOT WE START EATING! Luke: WOO-HOO! ONE PIZZA COMING RIGHT UP! 4. 2002 Leak Less 400. When Lee Revkins celebrates 2nd win (first was in 1999 Revolting 400) by drinking five Transberry Juice packets in a row Lee Revkins celebrated his 2nd victory by drinking five Transberry juice packets in a row. An unforgettable moment! Transcript Lee: Being the best since my first career year of 1996 part-time and rookie three years later, I've been the best Axxelo Viper-like or Charger-like of 2002! (Crowd cheers) 3. 1998 Texas 350. When Eugene Carbureski, Dirkson D'agostino and Brush Curber smuggled 13 packets of french fries from McDonald's to the Piston Cup. Before the start of the race, Eugene Carbureski, part-time racer Dirkson D'agostino and Brush Curber bought and smuggled 13 big packets on French Fries from McDonald's to the Texas Motor Speedway. They put them in a box for safe keeping and kept it fresh behind a pole. After the race ended, Dirkson (who finished 6th that race) went with Eugene and Brush to get the french fries and surprised EVERYBODY! The racers, the pitties, crew chiefs, fans, Pinkie, Spike, River, Dexter and even GARNET had them! Don't forget Bill Brady who was attending the race as a VIP! Luke Pettlework, however, got burnt due to hot sauce in the fries that Luke ate. Same thing with Johnny Blamer. Transcript Eugene(whispers): Ok, so we got the fries. Brush(whispers): We should keep them in this box smuggled. NO ONE should find out about this surprise! Dirkson(whispers): Let's keep them behind this pole. That should be good. Brush: We better go to race now. Dirkson: Yeah. (Later after race is over) Eugene: Hey guys, guess what? Brush: We got some french fries! We kinda smuggled them to the track and hid them in a box but now ENJOY! Dirkson: From McDonald's! Everyone: YAY! The King: Let's eat! Roger: But what if they have hot sauce? Luke: Nah, that won't happen. (Luke eats the fries) Luke: OW, OW, HOT, HOTTER THAN THIS STATE OF TEXAS! WHAT A (Serbia Strong) DAY! I AM GONNA (Popeye toot) DIE! HELP ME, KING! Roger: Be calm, Luke. Luke: NO, THE KING! The King: Oh, are you okay? Luke: FINLAND! Garnet: OH YEAH THIS IS SO TASTY! Slider: This is the best french fries ever! Thank you so much Brush, Dirkson and Eugene. I'm gonna be rookie this year! River: Hmm. Now that's food! I did ate fries from McDonald's back when the first one near a speedway opened in Thomasville in 1955, but these get better! Garnet you should really make a rule that suggests one fast food place has to be near all speedways. It could be McDonald's or some other place. Pinkie: YES! YES! YES! I WANT TO HAVE MORE! GIVE ME 8 TRILLION PACKETS! Spike: Well yeah, I can't blame you this is so (Yee) GOOD! I was expecting the Seal Bark but Yee will still be a-ok. Johnny: Let me try it (he put the hot sauce instead of ketchup). BWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOTTTTTTTTTT! MARS! MARS! MARS! MARS! TEXAS! PLANET MERCURY! YEAH, TOTALLY HOT HOTTER THEN MERCURY! YEAH! I CAN'T (Nikko Nikko Nii) DO THIS! Ryan: Don't mind Johnny he cannot make the difference between those two. This is good. Bill ate McDonald's very often back then, but this tributes back so many memories when Bill and I went to McDonald's when I was a kid at 4! It was 2 years after my uncle started racing in 1967 part-time! I know it's 1967, because View Zeen is founded in that year. Claude: Very good food! It's great Misti! Right? Misti: It actually is, Claude. (Everyone is happy at Eugene, Dirkson and Brush who also have the french fries but especially Brush.) Katherine Curber: I normally would get mad at you if you do this kind of thing, but this was a pleasant surprise honey! Brush: Aww thank you! Katherine: No problem. Slider: Oh boy, Ryan! I hope I turn into rookie this year due to the fries that Eugene, Dirkson and Brush gave me. Ryan: I hope so! Darren, do you hope for that, too? Mark: Those were AMAZING! The fries I mean. Well I hope he's rookie this year, or next year, or possibly in two years! (NOTE: Slider was rookie in 2000.) Bill: AWESOME! I have an entire packet to myself! Time to finish it all! Pinkie: I WANT HUNDRED AND EIGHT PACKETS! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! Mark: Guys we better go! Pinkie's going CRAZY! 2. 2010 Florida 500. When Lightning Mcqueen and Cal Weathers (and Bobby Swift later on) met a fan with cancer. Bob: A very emotional moment here. A young boy named Henry Lester Rutherford who is not related to Winford just applied for the Child's Wish United Foundation (based of the Make A Wish Foundation) and his wish was to meet Cal and Mcqueen and here he is. Darrell(crying): I'm so moved. (At the track) Lightning: Hello Henry. I heard about what happened. You'll get to watch us race and I promise if I win it's dedicated to you Henry: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! KA CHOW! Lightning: Ka Chow! Mater: (blows horn) WEE-HEE! Cal: Wow, you two are friends already. Henry: Yeah I'm friends with the best racer ever! This is so awesome! Cal: Your one brave soul Henry. You inspire me. Going through all this nasty treatment and then at the end of the day just being a little kid who likes race cars. Lightning: Yeah. Also Harris(father of Henry) I will pay your sons treatments for the next couple months at least. Now Henry its time for race you will be right by the Dinoco pit with The King who I know is excellent with kids. Henry: Ok. I hope you win Lightning. KA-CHOW! Lightning: KA-CHOW! Mater: GO LIGHTNING, WEE-HEE! Cal: Don't forget about me! Bobby: Hey, Henry. Henry: Hello, Swift. Bobby: Nice time with you. (NOTE: Sadly Henry died in 2011 after a 6 years battle with cancer. Lightning won the 2010 Florida 500.) 1. 1996 New York 400. When The King stopped his racing to be there at a little girl's final moments while trying to save her. Spike: A girl's going to die! Pinkie: I think that's a seizure! (The King Radio) The King: Stop everything chief, I have to help this girl! She seems to be in pain! Roger: Go ahead to save that girl! (The King leaves the racetrack and rushes to the stricken car. She was dying.) Little girl(weakly): Hey, The King! Are you going to win? I've always wanted to be a queen someday! The King(emotional): Hey little princess! I saw what was happening. I will win this, for you little princess. Help will arrive. (But she passed out. She was rushed to the hospital but 20 minutes later she passed away. The King dedicated his win to her and her family. He donated more than 10000 dollars to her family.) Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments